La Noticia
by LoveFan1
Summary: Mi nombre es Allyson Dawson tengo 17 años y soy la novia de Austin Moon la estrella de Rock de 17 años y en este momento estaba muy asustada, no puedo creer que me este pasando esto. Auslly One-Short


**Hola este es mi nuevo one- short espero que les guste….**

**N/a: Los personajes ni la canción no me pertenecen.**

**Punto de vista de Ally:**

Mi nombre es Allyson Dawson tengo 17 años y soy la novia de Austin Moon la estrella de Rock de 17 años y en este momento estaba muy asustada, no puedo creer que me este pasando esto y a mi edad, no sé qué hacer, tal vez Trish sepa que hacer.

Le dije que me valla ver a Minis que tenía algo importante que decirle...

**En Minis:**

-Hola Ally ¿Qué paso?.. Déjame adivinar te peleaste con Austin… bueno amiga ustedes siempre son así... un día se quieren matar y otr...-

-Trish… estoy embarazada…- le dije lentamente para que entienda bien

-¡¿QUE?!... ¿Es de Austin?...-

-No... del pirata Frank… si Trish es de Austin.. de quien va hacer si no es de él…-

-Pero ¿Cuándo? - dijo confundida.

-No lo sé he sentido nauseas desde hac semana-

-… ¿Cómo paso?...- Pregunto Trish todavía confundida.

- Jugando al ajedrez... Como va hacer Trish- Le dije sarcásticamente.

- Ahh si yo y mis preguntas…Jaja… ¿Le has dicho a Austin?-

- No... tengo miedo de cómo va a reaccionar con la noticia…-

- Bueno le tienes que decir ahora, porque si espera más tiempo se puede enojar-

-Y… ¿Si termina conmigo?- Dije un poco triste con solo pensar en la idea.

-Tienes que tomar el riesgo…- Dijo ella consolándome.- ¿Dónde está el ahora?-

- Creo que esta en Sonic Boom en la sala de ensayo escribiendo una canción-.. Y en eso me decidí…- Sabes Trish voy a ir y se lo voy a decir…- le dije con cierto animo.

- Esa es mi amiga… ¡Suerte! Bueno yo me voy mi descanso término hace dos horas-

**En la sala de ensayo:**

Mientras subía la escalera podía escuchar a Austin cantar…

…_Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir _

_y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti, _

_te amo, te vuelvo a elegir _

_en cada mirada te derrites en mi…_

En eso abro la puerta, el dejo de cantar, me mira y sonríe…

-Hola amor, no te oí entrar- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me dio un pequeño beso...

-Hola, ¿esa la canción que estas escribiendo?-

- Si... Te gusta la escribí pensando es vos…- dijo con un tono tan dulce y amoroso que me derretía.

-Me encanta… Austin tenemos que hablar…- Dije sentándome en unos de los sillones redondos el se sentó en frente mío tomándome de las manos- ¿Que pasa amor?... Oh no… no me digas que es el "tenemos que hablar"… acaso ¿quieres terminar conmigo?- Dijo triste y asustado.

- NO… Nunca terminaría contigo- Suspiro –Aunque creo que vos vas a querer terminar conmigo después de que te diga esto-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que yo voy a querer terminar contigo?- dijo levantando las dos cejas en modo de confusión.

- Austin… estoy… embarazada…- dije despacio mirándolo estudiando su reacción, la cual fue quedarse mirándome figo, luego hizo algo que no me lo esperaba… Grito… pero no un grito de enojo sino uno de… ¿Felicidad?

-¿Estas feliz?- ahora era mi turno de estar confundid.

-Como no voy a estar feliz vamos a tener un hijo o hija, espera un momento ¿es mío cierto?- Dijo asustado mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Claro que si, de quien va hacer eres el único con quien yo he estado- dije mienta me levante y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello dándonos un beso.

Cuando nos separamos el puso sus manos sobre mi vientre donde se encontraba nuestro hijo y dijo…

-Hola… soy tu papá y hoy te has convertido en la cosa más hermosa y preciada de mi vida junto con tu mamá, Te amo…- se levanto y me miro a los ojos y me dijo- Y a ti también te amo…-

-Nosotros también te amamos- justo cuando nos íbamos a besar entro Dez y Trish. Antes de que pudriera decir algo Dez me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Te Felicito Ally!... Bueno a los dos…-

- Trish ¿le dijiste?-

- Oh vamos nos conocemos hace mucho sabes muy bien que no puedo guardar secretos muy grandes…- Dijo riéndose-

- Oh no… voy a ser tío… "El Tío Dez" me gusta cómo suena- dijo muy orgulloso

- La Tía Trish sueno mucho mejor- dijo desafiante

En eso empezó como de costumbre una pelea entre ellos… hasta que yo interrumpí

- ¡CHICOS BASTA! La tía Trish y el tío Dez suenan bien –

-Si Ally tiene razón que les parece un abrazo grupal para celebrar el nuevo integrante del "Equipo Austin". Dijo Dez abriendo los brazos. Y con eso nos abrazamos….

**Nueve meses después:**

Estaba acostada él una cama de hospital, sosteniendo a mi hija Alai Moon al lado mío estaba Austin mirando a Alai.

-No puedo creer que tengamos una hija- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yo tampoco, creo que somos una familia-

-Si… y una familia muy feliz- con eso nos besamos.

Austin tenía razón eras una familia muy feliz, y me di cuenta que desde mucho tiempo estábamos preparados para ser padre y con Alai podíamos serlo… y quien sabe capas que Alai pudiera tener un hermanito más adelante.

**Bueno eso es todo no me quedo tan bien pero di todo mi esfuerzo en esto… asique dejen sus comentarios, criticas o recomendaciones que me ayudarían mucho… Y ¡Muchas Gracias Por Leerlo! **


End file.
